The present invention relates generally to methods, apparatus, and systems for selectively acquiring electronic and/or photographic images in an imaging apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to methods, apparatus, and systems for generally simultaneously matching the exposure of a solid-state sensor for electronic image acquisition with the exposure of a photographic film, especially during a pulse of transient illumination.
It is well-known in the art to effectively capture generally simultaneously a scene image on two different types of imaging materials or devices, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,742,369; 4,751,583; 4,788,565; 4,951,073; and, 5,546,121. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,565 is related to a composite camera comprised of a video camera and a still film camera together with a strobe device wherein an image-pickup device, such as a CCD, employed for the video has a substantially high photosensitivity so that images can be picked up in the dark while the still film image cannot be picked-up due to its lower photosensitivity, unless assisted by a strobe. The patent teaches use of a system wherein the strobe is fired synchronously in response to the film image pickup operation and includes means in the video system for modifying the video image data picked-up at a timing of the strobe flash operation for avoiding the influence of the high intensity strobe light on the CCD. In this regard, while the flash is fired the CCD is influenced by either a dummy signal or by lowering the gain of the CCD during firing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,312 describes a system wherein a camera captures an image of a subject on photosensitive film and a video camera using a solid-state electronic image sensing device is used for obtaining substantially identical images of the subject as does the film camera under a single flash or strobe. Operation of the film camera and strobe light emission device is synchronized to the video camera using as a reference the vertical synchronizing signal of the video acquisition so that the emission of the flash occurs during the vertical blanking period of the video.
While there exists a variety of approaches for obtaining correctly exposed images for both solid-state image sensors in combination with a photographic apparatus there is a continuing desire to provide for an improved electronic apparatus, and method for providing generally matching exposures for simultaneous photographic and electronic image acquisition; particularly whenever using an electronic strobe. In addition, there is a desire to provide for an improved exposure control module for solid-state image sensing as well as an approach for mounting a circuit board carrying a sensor to the module in an expeditious and, therefore, economical manner.